supernaturallyfandomcom-20200213-history
Twinsense And Sensibility
=All Miranda's life she just went to one family to another. Until one day she met her twin sister she never knew would exist. Her twin sister, Lily Morningson, who had the life Miranda wanted, wanted her to take over her life for the next few months to visit her boyfriend in California who Lily suspects to have secretly been going out with another girl. Miranda had a hard time fitting herself with Lily's friends and family. Miranda didn't even had an idea Lily was described as the 'mean brunettes'. In that case she had to be mean. Miranda has a hard time dealing with Lily's enemies too. But when Lily said she would be coming back to LAX, there has been rumors that she had been murdered. Miranda had to be Lily forever. Lily's boyfriend, Darren, went back to LAX but Darren didn't know he would fall for Miranda easily. With the help of Lily's friends, Hollie and Lawrence, they try to find Lily and Miranda's real mother so they can finally tell the secret to others. EPISODE ONE "Mirror Mirror" Miranda or Ana had been disowned by her last adoptive family who she spent her life for six months and never had been given real education. After two months of being back in the orphanage, someone adopted her again and like the past families, her present one is evil too but it gave her, her very first real school, Mount Berrie High School. Ana, in her first day was very excited so she went very early. She saw a big banner for the auditions of cheerleading and since she had always dreamed of being the captain she will attend the audition. In coincidence, she bumped into someone. Then, she met her twin sister she never knew would exist. Ana learned that Lily is a cheerleading captain from their school, Mount Berrie High School and she also learned that Lily Morningson has a loyal family Ana always wanted. Ana learned that Lily has a boyfriend that moved to California and has been seeing photos of him with another girl so Lily decided to go in California. In line with that, Lily's parents would never allow her to. So Lily gave a deal to Ana if she would like to exchange life since Ana never had introduced herself to any one yet. Without thinking, Ana automatically took the deal without knowing the people around Lily. Ana met Lily's friends and Ana learned that Lily has been snubbing some people and she just don't know why. EPISODE TWO "I Don't Know You" Hollie, Lily's best friend catched up with Lily (Ana) and was disappointed about ditching Lawrence's birthday suprise. Ana, confused on who Lawrence was, can't take it anymore and started to ask questions. Hollie was annoyed on how Ana didn't know who Lawrence was and who Hollie was to Lawrence's life. Hollie got angry at Lily (Ana). But when Lawrence talked to Ana Lawrence was more disappointed because Ana did not even know the occasion tomorrow. When Ana needed to go home, she doesn't know where Lily's house is. Luckily, Lily fetched her and told her some details Ana had to memorized about Lily's friends. Ana learned that it was actually's Lawrence birthday tomorrow and Hollie was actually Lawrence's sister. Lily was a little angry about Ana acting dumb. When Ana got home, she got amazed my Lily's large house and Lily's wonderful parents. And also Lily's active brother.Lily informed Ana that she got the plane tickets the she needed and is booked for tomorrow's flight. EPISODE THREE "Happy Birthday To You"